Atoq Navarro
Atoq Navarro was a south american archaeologist that also led a team of highly trained South American mercenaries hired by Gabriel Roman. He is the primary antagonist and final boss of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Throughout the game, he is Roman's right-hand man, who demonstrates knowledge of El Dorado. He was voiced and motion captured by Robin Atkin Downes. Biography Atoq Navarro was found in a slum by Gabriel Roman, who took care of him and raised him. He serves as Roman's second-in-command throughout the events of Drake's Fortune. Both want to have the El Dorado statue. However, Roman only wants the gold to compensate for money that Victor Sullivan owes him, while Navarro secretly wants the treasure for his own agenda. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune ''(2007) 'A Surprising Find' Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman first appear after Nathan Drake leaves the U-boat. The two men and their mercenaries are holding Victor Sullivan at gunpoint, they likely showed up when Sully's radio went out. Roman, angry at both of them, does not hesitate at all and aims his .38 revolver at Sully and fires. Due to Nate activating a torpedo, the u-boat explodes and knocks down all the men. Nate, looking back at Sully's body, thinking he is dead, runs into the jungle and bumps into Elena who gives him a gun. 'Strip Search' Though never made into a real chapter, "Chapter 3 and a half" was based on Navarro's major part of being a villain. Nate and Elena sneak into an airstrip to get back Sully's plane, but the area is littered with Navarro's mercenaries. Nate follows a mountain path down to a hangar, and once reaching it he has to fight a group of mercenaries. Nate finds a gun and blows up barrels in order to kill them. Afterwards, Elena and Nate were fighting their way through the hangar to escape, once getting Sully's plane. Eventually, Navarro appears in an armoured truck and begins firing at both of them with a chaingun. Nate figures out that the only way to defeat Navarro is to detonate explosive barrels, causing a telephone pole to topple onto his truck. Elena and Nate then jump in the plane and fly away. 'Unwelcome Guests' Atoq Navarro is seen in bunker when the Descendants are first encountered. He is seen through a window talking to Gabriel Roman holding the captive Elena Fisher. Roman then thanks Nate for leading him to the El Dorado and they leave. Nate is then attacked by Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. However, they are seen fighting the Descendants as well. Nate then leaves the bunker. 'Showdown' :"''Open it!" :— Atoq Navarro telling Roman to open El Dorado. Roman and Navarro eventually locate El Dorado. Nate and Sully attempt to sneak up on them, but are spotted by two mercenaries and ordered to drop their weapons. Roman walks around the statue, admiring the craftsmanship. Navarro, knowing the effects of the treasure, tells Roman "the real treasure of El Dorado lies inside" and to open it. Roman opens it, only to find a rotting corpse. Spores emerge from it, which Roman accidentally inhales, causing him to transform into a descendant. Navarro then shoots Roman in the head. Shortly after, a helicopter arrives and El Dorado is tied to it. Before leaving in the helicopter, Navarro reveals he has been planning all along to sell off the statue as a weapon to the highest bidder. However, Descendants arrive and begin attacking the mercenaries. Elena also went with Nate and Sullivan. Nathan Drake arrives at the boat finally after shooting Atoq Navarro's pilot. The cargo ship is full of shipment and boxes. Atoq Navarro then begins fighting with Nate using his automatic SAS-12. After knocking Navarro unconscious, Nate is about to push the helicopter into the ocean, Atoq Navarro regains conscious and Nate sees the rope around Navarro's feet. He begins pushing the helicopter and El Dorado into the ocean, screaming and being dragged off the boat, Navarro sinks with the treasure and drowns, what happened to his body remains unknown. Multiplayer Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''(2009) Though Atoq Navarro does not appear in ''Uncharted 2, his name is seen once in Nathan Drake's journal scratched out due to his drowning. However he does appears in the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack, with all new quotes. A few of his mercenaries also appear in multiplayer too, going by the names of Javier, Dutch, Blaine and Dillon. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) Atoq Navarro returns in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer. He is only available if you purchase the classic skin pack #1 . His voice actor Robin Atkin Downes has also returned. Uncharted 4: A Thief's End ''(2016) Atoq Navarro returns in ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End multiplayer. He is available at the start and is on the villains side. His voice actor Robin Atkin Downes has also returned. Skins & Variants Skins *Atoq Navarro *Suited Navarro *Winter Navarro *Prison Navarro *Apocalypse Navarro *Biker Navarro Pre-set Outfits *Nightlife Navarro *Northern Navarro *Naughty Navarro *Neolithic Navarro Appears in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find *Chapter 11 - Trapped *Chapter 14 - Going Underground *Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure *Chapter 19 - Unwelcome Guests *Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones *Chapter 22 - Showdown (Final boss Fight/Killed) Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Multiplayer (DLC skin) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Multiplayer (DLC skin) ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End '' *Multiplayer Trivia * Navarro is the first antagonist to use a shotgun in his boss battle, Zoran Lazarevic being the second. * Navarro is the first character that is modeled after Robin Atkin Downes, followed by Tenzin and Talbot. * Navarro is the first antagonist that Nate kills himself, the second being Talbot. * Due to having been motion-captured by the same actor, Navarro bears a strong resemblance to Talbot. * Nate and Navarro's stories share similarities - they were both taken in and raised by an older man. Gallery See Atoq Navarro/Gallery es:Atoq_Navarro __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Antagonists